


Discipline

by Dragonzzilla



Category: Warframe
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Sex, Size Difference, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: After failing to exterminate the Tenno once again, the Stalker submits to Hunhow's... unique form of discipline.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/gifts).



Failure. Humiliation. Punishment.

The Stalker's life had become a cycle from which there was no escape. Failure. Humiliation. Punishment. The outcome was always the same. He would try to kill the Tenno, to exact bloody vengeance, to unleash the anger and hatred that boiled inside him. It always ended the same way. Failure. Humiliation. Punishment.

Once again, the Stalker hurtled through the haze, the shadowy ether between places that belonged to him alone, through which he could step anywhere in the system. It was a strange and insubstantial place. How many times had he passed through this realm, this shadowy corridor that led to everywhere? Beyond counting. It was once a private place, one where he could linger indefinitely, alone with his thoughts. But the machine bones fused to his body, which shifted and hardened to shield him from attacks, served also as a tether... a reminder of the bargain he had made. His life was no longer his own. He was always pulled back before long, through the hazy dark, back to that fateful cave where he sold his soul.

He spilled onto the floor of the dais. His defeat had been a sound and violent one. His vision adjusted to the sudden darkness. The cavern had been submerged once; long dead coral covered the walls from top to bottom. It was a sterile place, full of long dead things. But some of those things yet stirred. He righted himself, hands braced against the cold metal of the dais, and kneeled. Outside of the window, the massive alien form of the Sentient loomed in the ocean depths. The eldritch machine seemed impassive, but he knew what came next. The same thing that always happened to him when he returned beaten.

"You failed me, Shadow." The voice was thunder, coming from nowhere yet everywhere. He heard it in his chest, in his head, in his bones. It was the voice of an awesome intelligence, reduced to emulating the primitive sounds that organic things made. It was power and contempt barely contained.

The Stalker said nothing, offered no defense. It was redundant. He had failed, just as before. Failure defined him now more than anything. Even his sparse victories accomplished nothing of value. At most, he inconvenienced the Tenno. He had one chance to truly eradicate them, and it had slipped through his fingers. He had been paying the price ever since. The Tenno were even stronger now than before, their potential unlocked. Even Hunhow's gift no longer availed him, its power was undone by theirs. His shame only grew. He awaited his due punishment.

"Even in failure, you will serve me." At that moment, a figure coalesced in a swirl of smoke and cinder. The Sentient was assuming a mortal form. At first, it had been a smoldering parody of the Lotus, but it had changed, evolved. Hunhow took the appearance of a man beyond human stature; huge and powerful, but not gigantic. He was clad in crimson armor, a reflection of his machine self, but bared some flesh. He seemed almost human... mortal. But it was only an avatar, an extension of the Sentient's terrible will. Destroying this form would not even wound him, but enrage him. The Stalker could not escape his fate so easily.

Hunhow circled behind the Stalker, casting a long and terrible shadow. The Stalker knew what was expected of him, and prostrated himself accordingly. Moments later, he could feel Hunhow push into his entrance, his folds just barely accommodating the girth of him. The Stalker's fingers dug into the floor. There was no subtlety, no prelude, no struggle. The Sentient entered him with cold indifference.

Hunhow's avatar mimicked organic life down to the basic utilities, and felt just as real. The flesh was not unlike his own lining his insides. The Sentient’s cock sunk further into him, like a sword returning to sheath, tight but fitting. It helped that he was so used to Hunhow's punishment. The first time was… painful. Even now, it was still uncomfortable. But he was stoic.

Hunhow thrust into him, rocking his body. The Stalker was not a slight man, yet the Sentient was so much bigger than him, stronger. It was humiliating for another being to overpower him with such ease. When the second thrust came, his fingers splayed. The pressure was immense. Hunhow must have sensed his weakness, for the Sentient held his head to the floor with a single hand. He was so powerful, too powerful to oppose. Hunhow thrust into him again. It was impossible to resist.

His body buckled underneath Hunhow's continued efforts, each push as strong as the last. The Sentient did not tire, and he did not relent. His thrusts fell into a mechanical rhythm. The Stalker could count them to the second. There was no love, no passion, no deviation. Hunhow's avatar was just as real as any organic lifeform, but only a machine could achieve such ruthless consistency. Hunhow rammed against the Stalker again and again, but the Warframe could not express his discomfort. He was robbed of what little words he had, and he could not defy the Sentient. He was a prisoner at the whims of an apathetic god.

He could feel Hunhow's cock throb inside him. The Sentient expressed no satisfaction as his seed began to flow into the Stalker's waiting womb. It was not a warm substance. In fact, the Stalker shivered at the sensation. It was so cold and so wrong. But it would find its way into his womb nonetheless, and there it would take root. The Sentient could no longer spawn new intelligences, the Void had seen to that. But that did not mean he could not produce more drones. Devoid of any true intelligence, they were mere extensions of himself, just like this body was. The nanotechnology of his seed would multiply and grow inside of the Stalker, using his body as an incubation chamber. The Stalker would become a techno-organic factory for Sentient warriors, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was Hunhow's punishment.

Hunhow angled him even further downward, so that not a single drop of his seed spilled. The Stalker felt himself filling with the machine's horrible, cold seed. Worse, he felt it seeping deeper inside him. The mindless machines would grow inside him, draining his strength, stretching his flesh to unnatural lengths. His midsection would grow thick and heavy into a belly, then a paunch. He would become bloated with cold, unfeeling life. Reduced to a grotesque foundry of machine warriors. A mere asset in a war of extinction. He knew this would happen because it already had, countless times. Ever since he failed to kill the Tenno and appease the Sentient, Hunhow had found another use for him, something he had no choice but to succeed at.

The Stalker's muscles ached, yet the Sentient continued to pump into him. He must have been terribly disappointed in the Stalker's performance today. If he fought admirably, if he came close to striking down the Tenno, even if it was not a true death, his punishment was less severe. Perhaps even, Hunhow would refrain from disciplining him at all. But today was not one of those days. The Stalker had been humiliated, and he would pay dearly. His womb eagerly accepted Hunhow's ample seed, preventing him from overflowing, in complete disregard of its owner. Already, the Stalker could feel his stomach begin to stretch and distend, in the way that only a Warframe's body could, to accommodate the Sentient's load. The Stalker rasped and groaned. His nerves were ablaze, his mind overwrought.

With every thrust of Hunhow's powerful hips, his dignity and body were further and further violated. He was a proud warrior once, but not now, not today. His insides were slick with seed, facilitating his defilement. Yet the Stalker, sore and aching and swollen, took it without complaint. At his core, he held no resentment toward the Sentient. Deep down, he felt deserving of the punishment. The shame, the humiliation, the degradation... he accepted it all. He even looked forward to it. The feel of Hunhow's cock sliding into him, the sheer girth of it. The strength of his thrusts, how easily he held him down. His body being made into something useful, in light of his failures. The exhaustion and misery of gestating Sentients. The agony of birthing jagged, shapeshifting machines. He deserved everything that came to him and more. He would never let Hunhow know, but perhaps his defeat today wasn't entirely outside of his control. Perhaps he swung his blade a little too slowly, took longer than necessary to get to his feet, let himself get distracted. Perhaps he let himself be defeated, though not overtly. He would feign shame and promise to perform better, but it was a mask. Secretly, punishment felt his natural state.

At last, Hunhow finished. There was no climax, no explosive finish. Nothing so wasteful or passionate. The Stalker felt Hunhow's cock withdraw from him, relieving some of the pressure. He knew that not a single drop was wasted during the entire exchange. Every bit of the Sentient's seed would settle in the Stalker's womb and give rise to Sentient warriors. His poor stomach, once so tight and muscular minutes before, sagged and pressed against the metal floor. Hunhow's shadow lifted, the avatar vanishing into seeming thin air just as it had appeared. The Stalker lifted a heavy head to the window and the shadowy outline of Hunhow's true form beyond. The Sentient was silent. He was dismissed. The Stalker rolled onto his side, his bloated belly sloshing as he moved, his body aching. Punishment had been met, and it felt... right.


End file.
